The nightmare that came true
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: OK! So I have finished the process of saving the story and am quite pleased with how it came out! Its not done yet but I'm very excited to keep posting what I have! GourryLina ZelgadisAmelia
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before I start the story I would like to inform you all that Reiya is owned By:Kaycee Ronin and that Auburn is owed By: chibi jami! thank you! You may now resume reading!

DREAM

"Guys, get out of here quick!" I yelled.

"No Lina...I, I wont leave you! Zelgadis take the girls and get out of here. Lina and I can handle this." Gourry said pulling him self off the ground and holding his shoulder that had blood seeping through his sleeve as he started towards me.

"Gourry get out of here now! You're already hurt I'll be fine just go!" I pleaded.

"Lina I'm your protector member? And that means I have to protect you no matter what! Besides I've been hurt worst before...someone has to protect you and that's me!" Said Gourry.

He was being such an idiot! They all were! They had to get out of here. If something happened to me they could at least stop this thing!

"Gourry I can protect myself! Don't be stupid! Now go!" I said.

"Lina your scared admit it your scared! You don't like the feeling do you? Lina stop trying to pull off the "I'm Lina Inverse and nothing scares me" thing. Because its not gonna work. Auburn, Reiya, Amelia, and Zel and I can all see past it. You think we cant but we can." Gourry said.

"Despite what you think Gourry I am not scared!" I said casting another fireball.

"Oh very good little girl but that wont work on me." Yami said interrupting the conversation.

"Well then I'll just have to try harder won't I?" I asked in a low voice.

"Ms. Inverse I highly suggest you come up with a better spell then that." Yami spat out rather conceitedly.

"Oh that won't be hard at all." I said smirking "DARK CLAW!" I screamed taking out one of Yami's legs but yet, surprisingly enough it grew back how ironic.

_'DANM WHY DIDN'T IT KILL HER!'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright Yami tell me exactly what it is you want!" I yelled.

"You're an extremely powerful sorceress. With you helping me I can defeat anyone who stands in my way and rule!" Yami explained.

"Hey crazy lady get away from my best friend!" Reiya yelled.

"Yeah get away from her creep!" yelled Auburn.

"I swear if you touch her I'll slice you in half!" Gourry said trying to hold him self up since he had fallen again.

"POISON FANG!" Hissed Yami sending a poison into Gourrys already infected wound.

"Gourry are you alright?" I asked.

"Lina I'm fine. I promise...just do me a favor ok?" Gourry said

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Take her out." Gourry said trying to get up.

I nodded and turned to face the others.

"You got it. Zelgadis and Amelia get Gourry up and go heal him somewhere, Auburn and Reiya if you guys are gonna stay I'll need your help." I said feeling a little more confident.

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Auburn.

"I need you and Reiya to cast a Dragon slave with me, I think it might beat her." I said watching Yami move across the room making sure she wasn't near them.

"But what if it doesn't?" Reiya asked.

"Then we'll cast something else but this is worth a shot." I said.

"Do you really think that pathetic plan will work on me?" Yami asked.

END DREAM

"LINA WAKE UP!" Gourry yelled as he shook me.

"Lina are you ok?" Asked a concerned Reiya.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I had a bad dream." I said slightly embarrassed.

Reiya, I guess you're wondering who she is right? Well let me clear it up for you. Reiya and I are best friends. Reiya isn't very tall and like me we both get a hard time about out our chest size. She has red hair and red eyes. We're actually kind of similar in a lot of ways. We can both cast magic. She cast mostly ice spells. Reiya hates fire. But she can cast a fire spell if she has to.

"You had us worried." Said Auburn.

Ah yes Auburn. Auburn is an elf. She's pretty tall. Auburn has brown hair and brown eyes. Auburn can cast all different kinds of magic. Auburn is my other best friend. Much to Auburns dismay she's the mature one out of Reiya and I she's always trying to keep us out of trouble.

"Sorry." I said rubbing my head.

"Miss Lina what happened!?" Asked Amelia.

"It was nothing Amelia. Just a bad dream." I said.

"Well Lina I never thought you'd be the one to freak out over a nightmare." Zelgadis said.

"Yea yeah. Whatever." I said trying to wave it off.

"What happened in the dream?" Reiya asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I said.

"Let's get you some breakfast maybe that will help; besides I'm starved!" Gourry said.

"Now you're talking!" I said giving Gourry a high five.

Everyone else just sighed at us and walked down to breakfast. The Inn had some awesome food. How were we supposed to control ourselves! Besides it wasn't like it was out of the ordinary for us to eat like pigs.

AFTER BREAKFAST

After breakfast we started walking. I kept my gaze on the ground and started thinking about my nightmare. Whenever I had a dream like that it was never just a dream. Ever since I was little that was how it had always been. At least one part of the dream would come true.

"Lina are you ok?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine Amelia, I'm just thinking." I said smiling.

"Wait, Lina what's that up ahead?" Reiya asked.

It was Yami. She was huge! I took a deep breath and examined her. Her ugliness was disgusting! Bright green hair and pink and blue stripes going down her legs. I looked around to see if she brought any extra help the rest of the area looked safe. I hate spiders! They always cause a problem.

"This is weird; it doesn't look like she brought any of her minions." I said.

"That is a big spider." Reiya said as she hid behind my back.

"Reiya it's just a bug." Auburn said calmly.

"But it's a big bug." Reiya whimpered.

"You're not seriously afraid of that spider are you?" Zelgadis asked.

"It is pretty big." Amelia said hiding behind Zelgadis.

"Let's keep walking." I said with a sigh.

"How about you walk ahead and Amelia and I stay here?" Reiya suggested.

"I agree!" Amelia said.

"I don't think we have much a choice to do anything." Said Gourry.

"What do you mean Gourry?" I asked.

"She's kind of right behind you Lina." Gourry said rubbing the back of his head.

"AHHHHH!" Reiya and Amelia screamed.

"Hello Miss Inverse." Yami said

"What do you want from us?" Reiya asked stepping closer to me.

"I don't want a thing from you, you are useless! But I will tell you what I want." Yami spat.

Reiya shot a look at Yami and huffed. Auburn smirked but I kept my eyes on Yami. I wasn't going to let something get out of control.

"I want you Lina Inverse, to help me rule..." Before Yami could finish Lina interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all be fore and the answer is no!" I said firmly.

"Listen just because you have no sense of style and ugly hair doesn't mean you need to interrupt our journey." Reiya said.

"Lina come here I want to talk to you...alone." Yami said backing into the forest a little more

I thought about what she just said. Why would I go to talk with her alone? It was most likely a trap but I was a big girl I could take care of my self. Besides Yami couldn't be that powerful…right? I nodded and started following her.

"Lina what are you thinking?" Zelgadis scolded.

"It might be a trap!" Gourry said grabbing my hand.

"There's a good chance it might be. But we're just up the road a little and you can see me." I said reasonably.

"But Miss Lina! Let someone go with you!" Amelia pleaded.

"Guys, Lina will be fine we'll be able to see her if we need to help her." Reiya said.

"Yeah, besides your not gonna talk her out of it." Auburn said staying calm.

With that I smiled and walked up to where Yami was. I looked over at everyone and gave a small smile.

"Listen spider girl I don't have time to play these little games with you." I said.

"Well if you don't help me I can assure you, this will not be a little game anymore." Yami said.

"Yami I will not I repeat will not help you!" I said with frustration.

"Your evil Lina just like me, you've robbed people and killed the innocent ones with

your deadly attacks." Yami said bitterly.

"I have not killed an innocent person on purpose! I robbed people because I needed to eat and so do my friends! Besides what's wrong with taking a few things from those good for nothing thief's?" I asked getting defensive.

"You know you are Lina." Yami said in almost a whisper.

With that she disappeared into the forest and left me standing there. I walked back to where everybody else was anxiously waiting to hear what had happened. Of course they would want to know what I wasn't ready to talk.

"What did she say?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing, come on lets go." I said quietly.

"Lina I'm sorry, that I didn't warn you." Gourry said.

"Don't worry about it." I said plainly.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were a little awkward for about the first…I don't know five miles? I couldn't tell them what she said; I didn't want to talk about it. It was over and the last thing I wanted to do was wake up screaming again.

"Lina are you ok? Ever since we left the hotel you haven't been your self." Reiya asked with concern

"I'm fine why is everyone getting so worked up?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Lina cool it." Auburn said calmly

"I'm fine nothing is wrong I'm perfectly fine ok? Now ya happy?" I asked turning to face them.

"Lina, come on tell at least tell someone what's bothering you?" Amelia said walking up to her

I sighed and just stared at them. She couldn't believe that everyone was so worked up over nothing. Was she really acting different?

"Lina come on talk to me, talk to us." Gourry said with a pleading look

"Listen Gourry, I'm fine really" I said giving a smile.

We continued to walk and everyone kept to them self's. They were all in their own thoughts.

Gourry looked over at me and sighed. I felt bad for not telling them but I couldn't. Reiya put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight smile.

"She'll be ok." Reiya whispered before walking a little faster.

_'Since when does Gourry get so worried about Lina? I know he's her "protector" but still. Maybe he's just being a good protector.' _Zelgadis thought scratching his chin.

_'Why is Lina acting so different? I hope she's ok.' _Gourry thought looking at Lina.

_'I wonder if their are any good shops is this new town...' _Reiya thought.

"Lina come here I want to talk to you." Reiya said.

I sighed knowing what she would want to talk about. I loved Reiya but she had this tendency to not let things go.

"Lina we've been friends for a few years and you always have a reason for acting weird, so what's going on" Asked Reiya.

"Rei I'm really ok, just tired." I said sighing.

"I think you're lying." Auburn said in a low tone.

"Auburn I' am no ly.." I was cut off when I heard a high pitched scream.

We all whipped around and saw Amelia trapped in the hands of what seemed to be a normal bandit.

"LET HER GO." Zelgadis yelled.

"Are you the one they call Zelgadis?" Asked the bandit coming out of the light.

"Ok who are you and what do you want?" Auburn asked

"More importantly what are you?" Reiya asked

"So to sum the question up, who are you and what are you cause your nasty looking." Gourry said preparing to fight.

She was quite ugly, looked just like Yami, at least with the hair and weird lookin' face, but she had a human body not a spider one.

"I am Yamiku; I seek the one called Zelgadis. But this little brat is Princess of Seiruun, so she could be useful." Yamiku said

"Ok well you still didn't answer the question of what are you?." Reiya asked speaking up.

"I' am am the off spring on Yami, my father was human and obviously my mother is a spider." Yamiku responded.

"What do you want from me?" Zelgadis asked.

" Zelgadis, I want you're sword." Yamiku said stepping closer

"Why would you want that" Zelgadis asked with a puzzled expression

"Because with it I can do great things, if I put the right spell on it. But this little white sorceress can help me; I can feel lots of power coming from her." Yamiku said.

"As the Princess Seiruun I order you to put me down" Amelia said in a shaky voice.

"Oh you're the princess?" Yamiku asked.

"YES." Amelia said with confidence.

"Listen Yamiku I'll give you what ever you want, but please give Amelia back to me." Zelgadis said in a hopeful tone.

"Oh so you like this girl? Hmm maybe we can work out an agreement.." Yamiku said

"It's nothing like that! She's an innocent person who did nothing wrong." Zelgadis said

"I think I'll hold on to her, keep you're sword." Yamiku said

"PUT HER DOWN!" I yelled.

"Oh you must be the flat chest sorceress I heard about." Yamiku said.

"Now you've done it." Auburn said.

"You really should learn to keep you're mouth shut." Reiya chimed in.

"I think I'm gonna go hide." Gourry said.

"This is not good." Zelgadis said

"Darkness _from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!" _

Yamiku dropped Amelia as soon as it hit her. Yamiku was obviously wounded from the attack but not to badly. Auburn ran and got Amelia.

"Listen you little brat I want that sword and little princess!" Yamiku yelled getting up.

"What could you possibly want with my sword? It's not worth anything, and why must you have Amelia?" Zelgadis asked.

"That's none of you're concern." Yamiku spat.

"But it is my business if you want to use Amelia." Auburn said.

"We stopped renting her out a while ago." Reiya said stepping in.

"What do you want from me?" Amelia asked in a shaky voice.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yamiku smirked.

"Listen crazy lady, you don't just waltz in and call me a "Flat chest sorceress" And then try to kidnap my friend. And I could take you out in a minute." I said standing up for Amelia.

"Listen Miss Inverse you better watch it, I've got sources that could have you dead in a second." Yamiku snapped.

"It's a shame you can't do it you're self" Auburn said sarcastically.

"Auburn don't waist anytime on her you'll just boost her confidence. But I see what you mean about her not doing it her self. It just shows that she's weak." Zelgadis said walking closer to Auburn.

"She's probably afraid to take on Lina." Amelia said.

"Well I would be to if I were as weak as her." Reiya said smirking.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM WEAK!" Yamiku shouted.

"Oh ok so you're not weak just utterly terrified of taking me on. I must say I'm flattered." I taunted

"You better watch you're back! All of you!" Yamiku said as she disappeared.

"Why do we always attract the creepy ones?" Reiya asked putting a piece of her red hair behind her ear.

"Because, they feel a need that to make their day complete they must bother us." Auburn said brushing the dirt off Amelia's outfit.

I looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. Everyone was there but Gourry. '_Oh great did she take Gourry?'_ I asked myself.

"Ok so where's Gourry?" I asked.

Everyone turned around with a puzzled expression. Zelgadis sighed. This was just not his day. First some lady tried to take his sword and Amelia and now the idiot of the group was missing.

"Oh I'm over here. I didn't want to get hit when you cast you're dragon slave." Gourry said in a plain tone.

I sighed as did the rest of the group. I put my hand on her head and closed my eyes. It had been a long day and it wasn't even half way over.

"Ok let's go…do we have everyone now?" Auburn questioned.

"Let's see we have the blubbering idiot, the justice loving freak, the mystical dude, and Lina….I think that's everyone." Reiya said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright people lets go." I said in a hurried voice.

"Miss Lina, why do those spider people keep coming after us?" Amelia asked walking closer to me.

"I don't know Amelia. Maybe they just want someone to fight with." I said trying to brush off the subject.

Auburn walked up to Lina as the rest all followed behind them. There was a brief silence before Auburn spoke.

"You can't lie to me you know. I know you to well, those stupid bandits don't and either do

the monsters." Auburn said quietly

"Listen Auburn I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing important anyway." I said feeling a little annoyed.

"Then why has it been occupying you're mind? "Auburn asked.

"Auburn let it go." I said quietly.

Auburn sighed and just let it go. I just kept walking everyone wanted to stop to rest at nightfall and there was no way we could unless we covered a lot of ground in the day time. Amelia was a little upset that I was so quite.

"Alright we can set up camp in about another five miles. That will put us in a good spot to reach town tomorrow." Lina said smiling.

We set up camp and started a fire. I volunteered to stand watch first. I was tired, but I didn't feel like sleeping. Everyone went to their tents but me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a nice night out.

A/N: I realize I a not the best writer but I am very pleased with how this turning out. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Gourrys POV

I couldn't sleep I was worried about Lina. She wasn't acting like herself. Sure, Lina kept things to herself but not like this. I turned around and saw Zelgadis was still awake.

"Hey Zelgadis, do you think Lina is acting weird?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's been quiet these last few days." Zelgadis said.

"What do you think that spider thing said to her?" I Asked.

"I don't know but it must've upset Lina." Zelgadis replied.

"I wish she would talk to someone about it." I said with a sigh.

"Lina isn't going to tell anyone Gourry. It's not her nature." Zelgadis explained.

I sighed once again and closed my eyes. I needed sleep and there was no way I could protect Lina if Yami showed up and I was tired. Zelgadis looked over at me. Thing were getting weirder by the minute.

Why was Zelgadis sword suddenly so important? Nothing made sense. After many failed attempts to sleep I got up and went out to see what Lina was doing.

"Gourry what are you doing up? You have a long time before you need to be up." She said sounding confused.

"I couldn't sleep." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh. Well you should keep trying. We won't be stopping as early tomorrow as we did today." Lina said.

"I know. But there's no use in trying to sleep." I said.

"Why is that?" Asked Lina.

"Cause I can't figure out what's bothering you." I said quietly.

"Well nothing is bothering me so don't worry." She said trying to wave off the subject.

"Just tell me so I can go to sleep." I said.

"Gourry, I am fine! I promise just go to sleep." Lina said. I could tell she wasn't happy with my questions.

"I'm a good secret keeper." I said trying to get her to open up just a little.

Lina got really quiet before turning to face me. She smiled and laughed a little bit. I didn't understand why she was laughing but I smiled anyway.

"Gourry why do you want to know so badly anyway?" She asked.

"Because I'm your protector and if some things bothering you I have to know. You think you would have remembered that from all the other times I asked you what's wrong." I said jokingly.

"Look, I had that dream and its got me a little freaked and that's all. I promise Gourry, I'm ok." Lina smiled.

"Fine but I'm still not going to sleep." I said with a smile.

Lina sighed and shook her head. I knew I was in for a lecture this time but I didn't really care. She lectured for a few more seconds before she sent me off to my tent. There wasn't a point in arguing with her so I did as she ordered and finally got some sleep. Though I wasn't entirely convinced she was just freaked out about the dream.

LINA POV

"Alright lets go!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Lina we're stopping by Zefilia. We should stop by. Luna wouldn't be there." Reiya suggested.

"Oh Miss Reiya that's a great idea! Miss Lina could we please stop in your home town?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"I don't think we should. It's a long way till we get there so by the time we'd get there it be a good spot to stop." Auburn said.

"Fine, but don't talk to anyone unless I say so." I said in defeat.

"Why is Lina hesitant of visiting her home town?" Asked Zelgadis.

"She has a reputation as the tough girl who doesn't need anyone. Plus she's also scared people will make her sing." Auburn said in a low tone.

"But, Lina can't sing all that great." Zelgadis said.

"Because she's afraid of letting people know. Lina is self conscious

about it." Reiya explained.

"Lina, self conscious?" Gourry asked,

"Yeah, but see she has more confidence then insecurities, so she hides them." Auburn said.

"Makes sense." I said plainly.

"What makes sense?" Lina asked.

"That I, have, yogurt for a brain." Gourry stuttered as he tried to cover.

"Right." I said not believing Gourry.

We walked until it was nearly pitch black. They set up camp and sat around the fire. It was late I was exhausted but I had to stand watch next. I didn't really want to but it would give me a chance to think.

Before going off to bed. Auburn volunteered to stay watch first. Everyone else headed to their tents. After about an hour or two Gourry came out. Auburn turned her head and acknowledged Gourrys presents with a nod.

"What are you doing up? Lina's on watch next." Auburn said.

"Yeah but I thought I'd let her sleep. She looked really tired." Said Gourry.

"Well go back to sleep and I'll wake you when its your turn." Auburn said.

"I can't sleep." Gourry said with a shrug.

"What's on your mind?" Auburn asked.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." Gourry said plainly.

"Stop worrying about her, she hates it when people do that." Auburn said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not worried about Lina." Gourry said getting a little defensive.

"Right." Auburn said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not worried about Lina." Gourry said making sure she heard him.

Auburn smiled at him and shook her head.

"Well if your up I'll go to sleep." Auburn said.

"Good Night." Gourry said.

"Night." Auburn replied.

Auburn went into her tent and fell asleep. Gourry stared into the fire. He thought about the spider demon. Lina seemed to be a little shaky. Why couldn't she let anyone know what was bothering her? Sure Lina had always been independent and strong but why did this demon bother her so much?

After about twenty- minuets Lina came out.

"What are you doing up?" Lina asked with curiosity.

"I thought I would let you and Auburn get some more sleep." Gourry said with a smile.

"Thanks but I'm not gonna get much sleep anyway." I said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Asked Gourry.

"I just can't get comfortable that's all." I said.

"Lina, what's bothering you so much?" Gourry asked looking her in the eye.

"I already told you!." I said looking away.

"Why can't you tell me more? I promise I won't tell a soul." Gourry said truthfully.

"I can't tell you all of it." I whispered.

"Why not?" Asked Gourry.

"Because nothing is bothering me." I said brushing it off.

Gourry scooted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. I tensed for a minute and then relaxed.

"Lina I'm your protector, you can trust me." Gourry said softly.

"Gourry, I'm fine." I said.

"Lina you may think you can fool everyone here but you can't full me. I know I can be stupid with certain things, but I can tell when you're upset." Gourry said looking at her.

"I had a dream with Yami in it. That's all I can say." I said in a shaky voice.

"That's what's got you worried? A dream?" Asked Gourry in disbelief.

"More like a nightmare." I said putting her hand on her head.

"You don't have to worry Lina, I'll always protect you no matter what." Gourry said with confidence.

_'That's what I was afraid you'd say Gourry.'_ I thought to myself.

"Gourry, promise me something." I said.

"Ok what?" Gourry asked.

"That if we're ever in an extremely dangerous position, and I tell you to get out, promise me you'll listen to me." I said hoping he would just drop it.

"But why?" Asked Gourry.

"Just promise ok?" I asked.

"Ok I promise." Gourry said as he put his arm around my waist.

I tensed for a minute before relaxing, this wasn't like Gourry and yet I couldn't stop myself from putting my head on his shoulder. Gourry looked down after a few moments and she was asleep. He smiled and looked into the fire.

A/N: AH! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys!!! Its helping me write a lot! I already have a lot of it written but I will update two chapters a day considering they aren't that long. Thanks again guys!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	4. Chapter 4

The sun came up and Reiya walked out of her tent to see Lina and Gourry in their cute little pose sleeping. A huge smile came across Reiya's face and she ran back into the tent and woke up Auburn and then into what was suppose to be Lina and Amelia's tent to wake Amelia up.

"Oh my god! Can you believe it?" Reiya asked with excitement.

"Should we wake them?" Asked Amelia.

"No let them sleep." Auburn said.

"Why are we all spying on them?" Asked Zelgadis coming out of nowhere.

"EEK! Can you not do that?" Reiya asked.

"Lets give them a few more minutes and then we'll wake them and get some

breakfast." Said Zelgadis.

"This isn't like them at all." Amelia said keeping her voice low.

"Well see it is like them to feel that way about one another but for them to show it isn't like them." Reiya explained.

"Especially for Lina." Said Auburn.

Zelgadis and Amelia both nodded. After a few minuets they started the vote over who got to wake them.

"Go on Amelia she thinks of you as a little sister." Reiya said pushing her forward.

"But that won't stop her from casting a dragon slave on me." Amelia whined.

"Hey Zel, you should wake them up!" Reiya said.

"What? Why me?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Because she can't kill you." Amelia chimed in.

"Yes she can! Why doesn't Auburn do it?" Zelgadis said with an evil grin.

"Don't bring me into this. I think Reiya should do it since she was the first one to

notice." Said Auburn slyly.

"I think that's a great idea!" Amelia nodded.

"Yeah I agree." Said Zelgadis.

"Oh no, no way!" Reiya said.

The other ignored her cries for help and pushed her up to where Gourry and Lina were. Reiya inched a little closer and looked back and mouthed a very distinct "I hate you all" at everyone. She got closer to Gourry and tapped him.He didn't move at all. Reiya got closer to him and nudged his side. He opened his eyes and realized where he was.

"You might wanna wake sleeping beauty up." Reiya said with a soft smile.

"We didn't, nothing..." Gourry tried to explain.

"I know just wake her up, we have everything packed up." Said Reiya.

I felt someone softly nudge me, I looked up and only saw his eyes. I blushed a little and quickly looked down. Gourry smiled a bit and I smiled back. The first few minuets on the road were very quiet. I didn't know why. Did they see Gourry and I? Do they think something happened? I had so many questions in my mind.

"Alright so we're about two hours away from home." I said breaking the silence.

"That's it? Only two hours?" Zelgadis asked.

"Yep. You all better hope Luna isn't home, cause if she is your all dead!" I said making myself clear.

"She usually isn't." Reiya said.

"That's what you said last time" I said looking back at her.

"I think the important thing to remember is that you love me!" Reiya said with a smile.

I shook my head and we kept walking. I looked back at Gourry who always seemed to be looking at me when I was looking at him. I laughed a little bit. It was strange, I never felt like this before. All bubbly and happy. It wasn't like me at all.

Amelia came next to me and started talking about what we should do when we got to Zefilia.

I wasn't quite sure myself. Reiya of course voted for shopping, Amelia wanted to look at shops. Auburn and Zelgadis were more up for looking at antiques. And well Gourry, didn't really care.

"Auburn, Reiya, you know where the house is. Come over when your done. Just don't be too late." I said.

"Where are you going Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"To my house. I need to check a few things out." I lied. I really just wanted to think.

"Alright well I'll come with you." Gourry said out of nowhere.

"Ok." I said simply.

The others looked at us funny and kept snickering. I didn't get it. It wasn't like he was coming with me to do "something" He wasn't that type of guy and I am defiantly not that type of girl! Gourry looked at me and smiled a bit. I smiled back and we started walking towards my house.

"Now Gourry if Luna is there don't talk right away ok? Because Luna is going to ask you millions of pointless questions like she does everyone new." I said.

"Alright." Was all he said.

We came up to my house and I blushed a little. It was small, but I still loved something about it.

I got the key out of my little bag and unlocked the door. I was so hoping Luna wouldn't be there! But as luck would have it she was.

"Lina, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah its me." I said in a mumble.

"YOUR HOME!" Luna said giving me a huge hug.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No! Why can't a sister be nice to her little sister?" Asked Luna.

"Because you usually aren't." I said.

"Oh hush! Whose your friend?" Luna asked noticing Gourry.

"This is Gourry. My protector." I said the last part quite fast hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"Since when did you get cute protectors?" Luna asked.

"Well I kind of found her." Gourry said.

"And he stayed with me. So anyway, why are you hear? Aren't you suppose to be doing something important?" I asked.

"Well the festival is tonight so I'm supposed to help decorate in a few minuets." Lina said.

"That's, tonight?" I asked.

"YEP! So bring all your little friends and make sure you bring Gourry." Luna said.

"Yeah yeah, go decorate." I said pushing her out the door.

"Sorry she gets way into this festival thing which puts her in a strange mood." I said.

Gourry laughed a bit as I showed him parts of the house. We got to my room and I remembered what it looked like the day I left.

"That's my room and over here is Luna's room." I said.

"Wait what does your room look like?" Gourry asked.

"If I show you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone what it looks like." I said.

"Ok I swear." Gourry said.

I opened the door and we walked in. It was all pink and black. When I was little they were my favorite colors. I did love my room but I didn't want people to know I was so girly.

"I like it." Gourry said.

"I did too. This was the coolest room ever when I was like seven." I said with a smile.

Gourry sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I hesitated before sitting close to him.

I was so close I could feel his breath. I looked at Gourry who was still just looking around my room.

He really was cute when he was concentrating on something.

"Lina, about last night.." He started.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Me too. But I have to tell you something." Gourry said getting serious.

"Ok…" I said not knowing what he was going to say.

"Lina we've been together a long time and um…" Before he could finish Luna burst in.

"LIIIIIIINNNAAAA I GOT YOU…am I interrupting something?" Luna asked.

A/N: OK! So maybe there wont be two chapters a day I thought I had more written then I do. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

I gave Luna a hard glare before sighing and saying no. I looked over at Gourry, not only was his face beat red but he looked kind of sad. Just my luck, he was going to ask me a question that might have actually made sense and my big sister had to ruin it!

"Anyway Lina, I got you an outfit to sing in tonight." Luna said.

"What?! I am not singing Luna!" I yelled. I hated singing in front of people.

"Oh hush! You are going to sing tonight! You've done it ever year since you were six!" Luna said throwing the dress on my bed.

"Luna I haven't been here since I was thirteen! They didn't miss me then and they certainly won't now!" I protested.

"Listen Lina you have to, I already sent your replacement off." Luna said simply.

"I don't care! I am not singing tonight!" I said firmly.

"We'll see about that." Luna said before walking out of the room.

"Sorry Gourry, what were you gonna ask me?" I asked.

"I'll ask ya later." Gourry said with a small smile.

I stood up and looked at the dress it was beautiful! But I wasn't going to sing….that is until I saw her note. It read.

_Dear Lina,_

_If you don't sing tonight I will show Gourry and everyone else all your baby pictures!_

_Love Luna._

I hated her absolutely hated her! She always got me to do things I didn't want to do!

Gourry and I talked for a few minuets before Reiya walked in with Amelia.

"MISS LINA! I LOVE YOUR ROOM!" Amelia squealed.

"Lina why is there a beyond amazing dress in here?" Reiya asked admiring it.

"I'm singing tonight." I muttered.

"What did she bribe you with this year?" Reiya asked.

"I'll tell you later. Can we get out of my room before any one else gets here?" I asked.

"Oh sorry! I forgot about the whole room thing." Said Reiya.

"It's fine lets just get out of here." I said.

We walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Luna was baking her famous cookies. The one thing I loved about Luna were her cooking skills. She made the best chocolate chip cookies! Luna walked in and greeted everyone. She was being oddly pleasant for someone who was usually pretty cold.

"Where could Zelgadis and Auburn be?" I asked.

"Probably drooling at the antique shop. They got a bunch of new stuff in today." Luna said.

"We may never see them again." Reiya said jokingly.

"Well if you'll never see us again I should just go back to the shop." Said Auburn.

"Sounds good to me." Zelgadis said.

"Hey guys!" Gourry said.

"Listen Lina. The festival starts in about an hour so you should get ready." Luna said.

"Get ready for what?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis Miss Lina is singing tonight!" Amelia said cheerfully.

"Oh is she now?" Asked Auburn.

"Shut up Auburn." I said.

"Ok girls come with me! We're going shopping!" Reiya said.

"You just did that." Gourry said.

"But we need something to ware tonight!" Reiya said dragging Auburn and Amelia out.

"There's some tux in the back room if you want them." Luna said.

"Thank you." Zelgadis said as he and Gourry walked back.

"Lets get you ready!" Luna said clapping her hands together.

"You know that was an evil bribe." I said.

"I know but it worked didn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. It worked." I said.

"I'm doing this for you Lina. You'll thank me for it one day." Luna said.

"Why are you being so nice all the sudden?" I asked.

"You like Gourry don't you?" Luna asked.

I didn't say anything but a slight blush came across my cheeks. I shook my head yes and she smiled like my mom use too.

"That's why. You're growing up." Luna said.

I smiled and went into my room and let her put make up on me and let her brush my hair. When I put on the dress she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. The dress was red and with gold beading and a slit that was right beneath my knee.

"So now that I'm "growing up" you're going to be nice?" I asked.

"Do you remember that book I use to read to you?" Luna asked.

"The one about the two sisters who fought all the time and then reconciled?" I asked.

"That's why. You're my little sister and nothing changes that. When mom died, she made me promise I would make up with you. But I wanted you to get life experience before that so you would know how to support yourself." Luna said.

"Liking Gourry ties into this how?" I asked.

"Life experience. Plus I can understand your situation cause I'm going through it too." Luna explained.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Brent Lane." Luna said blushing.

I smiled and gave her a hug. Maybe we could actually be sisters who do things together like I wanted when I was little. Luna smiled and left to get ready. By the time I saw Reiya, Amelia and Auburn they were all dressed up.

Reiya had on a white and blue strapless dress that went to her knees. Auburn wore a white dress that went to her feet and Amelia wore a light purple dress with spaghetti straps.

"LINA! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Reiya screamed.

"You girls clean up well yourselves." I said laughing.

I turned around and saw Gourry and Zelgadis. They both looked good. Gourry looked really good. I bushed when I realized I was staring.

"You look beautiful Lina." Gourry said.

"Not bad yourself." I said trying to just keep calm.

A/N: Cruddy place to leave off I know but I need to keep working on some other fics and make sure I don't write so much I get writers block! I swear I will make the next chapter something worth reading!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	6. Chapter 6

We all proceeded to the festival and got some food. Luna disappeared almost as soon as we got there. I guess to go find Brent and her group of friends. I stopped suddenly when I saw a group of girl who use to make fun of me all the time when I still lived here.

"Do not talk to the group of girls passing by." I warned everyone.

Helen, Olivia, and Teresa. When we your younger they use to tease me because their initials together spelled H.O.T. I hated her for the things she did to my friends and to me.

"Hello Lina. How nice of you to join us! After all this time." Olivia said in her over bitchy tone.

"Yeah it is nice to know I'm still better then you." I shot back.

"I see you have some new friends. This one right here, I think I'll ask him to dance." Olivia said taking Gourrys hand.

"Listen I can't dance with you. I'm here with Lina." Gourry protested.

"Oh but surely she won't mind one dance! Its not like you two are dating." Olivia said pulling him out to the floor.

"Damn it! That girl is gonna be dead by tonight if she doesn't shut her mouth." I growled.

"Well she technically isn't doing anything wrong I mean you aren't dating Gourry." Reiya pointed out.

"Listen you don't understand what went on here before I met you. Shes evil! I swear it! I can not believe she still lives here!" I yelled.

"Where else would she live?" Asked Auburn.

"I don't know. But she always said she was gonna get out of here. Now would be as good a time as ever for her to run off." I said.

"LINA!" I heard someone yell.

"Claire?" I asked turning around.

It was Claire! When I was little she was my only REAL friend. Always making me laugh when I was sad and always the nice and caring one.

"Oh Lina you look beautiful!" Claire said a she gave me a hug.

"Me? Look at you! I love your dress!" I said returning the hug.

Claire was always someone the town considered a beauty and she was. She had blonder that went down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Claire wasn't tall and she wasn't short but she has always been skinny and the blue dress she wearing showed it off quite well.

"Claire these are my friends, Auburn, Reiya, Amelia and Zelgadis." I introduced everyone but jelly fish brains.

"Its so nice to meet you all!" Claire said politely.

"I love your dress its just amazing!" Reiya said and did I imagine this or was there a little drool on her mouth?

"Thank you! I made it this past month." Claire said blushing a little. She was very modest.

"Aw man! Olivia is here!" Claire said putting a hand on her hip.

"Doesn't she live here?" I asked.

"No, I don't know where she lives but she always come back for the festival and I didn't think she and the rest would be here and they are! Just for once they're not stuck together. "Claire explained.

"Who is she dancing with? Because I still live here and I have never seen him before." Claire said.

"That's Gourry." I said sighing a tad.

"Wait, I know that look." Claire said eyeing me.

"What look?" I asked.

"The one you have! You like him don't you?" She asked.

"Well not in that way." I said trying to cover.

"Its obvious Lina give it up." Said Zelgadis.

"Yeah just admit it." Amelia said in her usual happy voice.

"Alright fine I do! But keep it quiet. I don't want to let Olivia know. See Gourry is my protector he found me and we've just always been together. I don't want Olivia to know that she's getting to me." I explained.

"Good luck hiding it! Lina I'm so happy for you! He's a cutie." Claire said winking.

"Lina how long have you liked him exactly?" Zelgadis asked.

The girls all stared at him like he was insane for not knowing. I didn't blame him I didn't know for a while either. Although I thought Zel would have figured it out first.

"Mr. Zelgadis how do you not know?" Amelia asked.

"Well I don't know I was just curious." Zelgadis said blushing a little.

"Let's just say a long time." I said getting the girls off his back.

It was awesome to see that everyone liked Claire. I was a little worried they'd look at her like she was crazy because she kind of is. I don't know anyone else like her. She's perfect but in every perfection there is a little bit of craziness.

Everyone could relate to her some how. Claire has such an amazing personality you can't help but have a little soft spot for her.

"So Lina, where is Luna?" Claire asked.

"Yeah where did she run off too?" Asked Reiya.

"She had to talk to a few people and then set up the stage." I explained.

"You're singing tonight?" Claire asked.

"Sadly, yes." I said.

"Lina that's wonderful! I haven't heard you sing in such a long time!" Claire said smiling.

I smiled and looked over at the dace floor. They were still dancing and a little to close in my opinion. They switched to a slow song and when she saw me watching she put her head on his shoulder. I couldn't believe her!

"She makes me so angry!" Claire said once she looked over.

"What the hell is he doing still dancing with her. I believe the words one dance came out of her mouth!" I said feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Lina go break them up." Reiya suggested.

"What?" I asked.

"They're dancing all you have to do is wait for a fast song and the get in between them and then dance with Gourry." Reiya explained.

"That would be a little awkward don't ya think?" I asked.

"Do it Miss Lina!" Amelia said.

"Come on Lina don't let her win again." Claire said.

"I'll do it." I said walking towards the floor.

I waited in a corner till they switched the song to back to fast ones. I made my way through the crowd and up to Olivia and Gourry. I got in between them and started dancing with Gourry. I knew Olivia was pissed I could feel it and it felt good.

"Excuse me I was dancing with him." Olivia said putting a hand on her hip.

"I do believe you said one dance, not all night." I replied smirking.

"Where have you been Lina?" Asked Gourry.

"Looking around with everyone. Gourry you weren't supposed to keep dancing with her. One dance and that was it remember?" I asked taping his head.

"Yeah but we got talking and she really isn't that bad Lina." Gourry said.

I stopped moving completely when he said that. I shot him a glare and headed towards everyone else. How could he say that? He didn't know her like I did! There's only so many things you can talk about while dancing! I heard him calling for me but I ignored him. My eyes started well up and that's when I knew I had to hide from him.

I found what seemed to be an ok spot and as I went to sit down I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Go away Gourry." I said not looking at him.

"Lina all I said was she isn't a bad person." Gourry said calmly.

"You wanna know how good of a person she is? I'll tell you! When I was seven she told me that my hair was so bright people could see it miles away when I was eight she pushed me in the mud and ruined my brand new dress my mom had just made for me! When I was nine she cut half of my hair! When I was twelve and everyone had boobs but me she made fun of it in front of everyone! And when my mom and dad died….not only did she make fun of me for not having parents she also told me they deserved it! That's how good of a person she is!" I said facing him. I could feel my tears coming faster and I couldn't stop them.

Gourry sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. He kept saying sorry and that he didn't know and that it was all ok but it didn't stop my tears. After a few minuets I stopped and looked at Gourry who handed me a handkerchief to wipe my eyes.

He stood up and held out his hand. I smiled and he helped me up.

"Lets go find everyone else." Gourry said.

"Ok." I said smiling a little.

A/N: Was it worth reading? I know this festival thing is dragging a bit but I'll rap it up next chapter. Let me know what you though.

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	7. Chapter 7

R

I couldn't believe that I just cried in front of Gourry! It was so unlike me. But this whole thing was unlike me. I didn't like it, I was feeling weird things that I had never felt before in my life! I hated the butterflies and the way he made me feel altogether.

Did I make him feel the same way? To many questions for me. We found everyone else and talked for a little bit before Luna came and found me.

"Lina, come on it's almost time." Luna said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I sighed.

We went over to the backstage and she told me what I was singing. I laughed a little w what I was singing. It was called "I'm going to the dance with you." It was one of my favorite songs. Luna smiled at me before walking out.

I listened to the play that was going on in front; I smiled when I heard Claire say her lines. I didn't know she was even in the play till I heard her voice. She was so amazing at everything and always so modest about her talent.

The curtain closed and I heard Luna announce me. The crowd clapped and I felt those damn butterflies again. I walked up the stairs and the music started.

_The rain may fall the wind may blow_

_It may get down to twenty below_

_I don't mind cause I'm going to _

_The dance with you…._

It was such a cute song. It was actually my parent's song. My mother used to sing it to me at bed time. The song soon ended and everyone clapped. I blushed, bowed and walked off the stage.

"Lina I never knew you were actually good!" Zelgadis said in disbelief.

"I'm not. I hate singing at this festival." I said.

"That was great!" Said Gourry.

I blushed a little and nodded thanks. Luna came over and introduced everyone to Brent. I of course already knew Brent. He wasn't someone I could picture Luna ending up with till now. He was a little taller then Luna, he wasn't puny but he wasn't muscular like Gourry.

I always did like Brent though; he was always very sweet to everyone. He was also shy something Luna definitely was not.

"Brent this is Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Reiya, and Auburn and of course you know Lina and Claire." Luna said casually.

"Hey Brent!" I said giving him a small hug. He was like the big brother I never had.

"Hey Lina." He said returning the hug. "It's very nice to meet all of you." Brent said smiling a little bit.

"It's nice to meet you too." Auburn said.

"Alright well listen the dance floor should be opening up pretty soon, and I have to run one more errand before that can happen. So Brent and I will see you guys on the floor later." Luna said as she linked arms with Brent and walked away.

"So do you guys wanna get some food?" I asked.

"Great idea Miss Lina!" Amelia said smiling.

We walked for a few minuets until we all smelled something amazing! It was Dragon Cuisine! I couldn't believe it! There was actually REAL Dragon Cuisine! How they managed to get it I had no clue and I didn't care it was real DRAGON CUISINE!

"Lina! Long time no see!" Said Andrew.

"Andrew, where did you get this?" I asked.

"I made it silly! I went and hired some fishermen to catch a dragon for me. Well they did and no I have Dragon Cuisine." He explained.

"You are amazing! How much do you want?" I asked pulling out money.

"For you and your friends its free." Andrew said smiling.

"Thanks! By the way do you uh still like you know who?" I asked.

"Yes." Andrew said blushing.

I smiled and looked over at Clair who was doing anything she could to avoid eye contact with Andrew. They'd liked each other since they were about five.

"Andrew come take a break and get changed." I said.

"Alright." He said taking off his apron.

"Lina is it me or does Claire like him?" Asked Reiya.

"Oh she likes him." I said laughing.

We ate our dragon cuisine as we waited for Andrew to meet us. Claire barely touched her food. Just pushed it around her plait.

"Miss Claire are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine." She said simply.

"Do you always rearrange your food ten thousand times before taking a bit?" Asked Zelgadis.

Reiya stifled a laugh and Auburn rolled her eyes. Gourry had been pretty quiet. I couldn't tell if he was thinking or just totally busy stuffing his face. I brushed it off and kept stuffing my own face. Andrew had always been an amazing cook but no words good describe his dragon cuisine.

"Ok well what are we doing?" Asked Andrew.

He always was cute, not as cute as Gourry but his brown hair and green eyes made him cute and his personality was strong.

"Well we're all going to do to the dance floor so grab a partner and go!" Reiya said grabbing a random guy.

"Yep let's go!" I said grabbing Gourry.

"See ya!" Amelia said grabbing Zelgadis.

"Claire do you want to um…dance with me?" Asked Andrew blushing a bit.

"I'd love to." Claire said smiling a bit.

Gourry and I were already dancing when I saw Claire and Andrew step out on the floor. They were perfect together!

"Aren't they cute together?" I asked Gourry.

"Yeah, but they aren't the only ones. Look over there." Gourry said tilting his head in Amelia and Zelgadis direction.

"Yeah it's about time they get at least dance together." I said laughing.

"Hey Lina where is Luna?" Gourry asked.

"She was probably went to do something before she comes back here." I said simply.

"What were you gonna say earlier?" Asked Gourry.

"Um…nothing really." I tried to cover

"Well it didn't seem like nothing." Gourry said suspiciously.

"I was just gonna say we've been together awhile that's all." I said simply.

"Yeah I was thinking about that." Gourry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking maybe we should.." Gourry started.

"We should what?" I asked.

"Do this." Gourry said leaning forward and giving me a little kiss on the lips.

A/N: Like? I'm sorry I know I said I was rapping this festival thing up but I felt like I needed to end it here. Plus its 11:01 and I have to get up at 5so I need sleep and Istill have homework to do AHHH! I swear the next chapter will end the festival and I want to add more fluff with Amelia and Zelgadis and obviously Lina and Gourry what do ya think? Thanks so much for reading it means a lot to me!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	8. Chapter 8

I leaned into the kiss and forgot about anyone who could have seen us. I didn't stop him at all. I loved him and I had waited a long time for someone to actually feel the same way I felt about then. Gourry and I suddenly broke apart when we heard cheering.

I instantly felt my cheeks turn red and my face felt hotter then ever. Gourry blushed to before looking me in the eyes.

"I needed to get that off my chest." Gourry said still blushing.

"Yeah me too." I said laughing.

"It is about time!" Reiya said smiling.

"I thought I'd see the end of the world before I saw that." Auburn said laughing.

Still not knowing what to say I blushed even harder. I looked over at Claire and Andrew who seemed to be dancing quite close.

"Hey look over there." I said smiling a bit.

"My match making skills are amazing." Reiya said putting her hand on her hip.

"Well who matched them up?" Asked Auburn.

"What do you mean?" Gourry asked.

"Amelia and Zelgadis are dancing awfully close too." I said smiling.

Amelia had told me that she liked Zelgadis before and I had always assumed he liked her but I was never sure. The rest of the night was a blast! Between watching Reiya fix everyone in the town up and auburn trying to stop her some interesting things happened.

The night was probably one of the best in my life. I danced all night with Gourry and everyone had a blast! Then night ended and we all walked back to my house.

"I wonder where Luna is." Amelia said.

"Probably still running around. She is the main organizer of things here." I said simply.

"Its funny she's the most powerful sorceress and she organizes little carnivals." Zelgadis said.

"She also kind of protects the town you know?" I looked around the house and noticed something wasn't right.

"Lina, I think Luna left you a note." Said Auburn.

"Where?" I asked.

"Over here in the kitchen" Amelia said.

Of course they would all be in the kitchen.

"_Lina, _

_If your reading this you know that something isn't right. I'll be out scanning the town to make sure nothing happens. I can't explain it but I think someone is watching someone or something. Be careful! _

_Luna."_

"Guys stay close." I said looking around again.

"Why what's going on?" Gourry asked coming up next to me.

I handed him the note and started walking through the house. I looked in my parents room, Luna's room, every room but mine. Everybody stayed close. I walked back into the kitchen and left Luna a note.

"_Luna,_

_I'm leaving again. I'll make sure if I see anything on my out to take care of it. Be careful. _

_Lina"_

"Alright I'm going to check one last room and then we're out of here." I said firmly.

"Just because you and Luna have a hunch?" Amelia said.

"Listen Amelia, when Luna and I both have hunch its never nothing." I said opening the door.

Someone had defiantly been in my room. It was trashed. My pictures were all over the place, my diary from when I was younger was on the floor and clothes were every where.

"We have to go now." I said.

"Its that damn spider isn't it?" Gourry asked.

"Probably but that's not important, we have to leave and go find her. This may not be the best town there is but I'm not gonna let it get destroyed by something as pathetic as Yami or Yamiku whatever the hell her name is." I said.

"Alright lets go." Auburn said as she started walking.

We walked out of the house and into the busy crowd. We all looked around to make sure there was nothing unusual. I didn't see anything unusual until we got to road that would lead us out of town. She was right in front of us.

"You know you're dumber then I thought." I said noticing it was Yamiku and not Yami.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Yeah ya see, not leaving any trace that you were in my house would have helped you a lot. But I guess its hard for someone whose half spider half human. Did you trip over all your legs or something?" I asked.

"You little brat! Have you learned nothing?" She spat.

"Listen are you done talking cause I would really love to kick your ass right about now." Reiya said.

"So should we end this now or waste more time?" Zelgadis asked.

Yamiku's already red hair started glowing an even brighter red. I started to back away when her attack hit me.

A/N: I know I know, nothing amazing but I am currently addicted to Roswell/dance/school. I promise the next chapter will be better!

THANK YOU!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	9. Chapter 9

It was strong enough to knock me to the ground and cut me up a bit but not as bad as I thought it would be. Was she not using her full power? Or was it that she couldn't? I wasn't really sure but I was going to find out very soon.

"What are you doing here any way?" I asked standing up.

"Well I was looking for you. You're not so easy to find Lina Inverse." She said eyeing Zelgadis.

"I don't usually throw myself out at dumb idiots like you." I replied.

"I want you, the chimera's sword, and that little brat." Yamiku said moving closer to us.

"What the hell do you want with my sword its not different then any other." Zelgadis snapped.

"You are so wrong. You have the sword of light and that is most definitely different from other swords.

"I don't have the sword of light." Zelgadis said.

"Someone in this group has it, who is it?" She asked.

"No one. Looks like you're barking up the wrong tree." I said hoping Gourry wouldn't say anything.

Before I knew it Yamiku had picked me up. I was way to close to her face for my liking.

"You tell me who has that sword or your gonna be in a lot of pain." Yamiku said.

"I'm not telling you anything." I said. I wasn't going to let her get near Gourry or anyone else.

She threw me into a nearby wall and started ranting….it was quite annoying.

"I have it." Gourry said to stop her ranting.

"What? You? A moron? You have the sword of light?" Yamiku asked.

"Yeah I have it, but there's no way I'm letting you have it." Gourry said firmly.

He really was a moron; he just gave away a secret that could have kept him alive. Amelia came over and helped me up. Not only was I pissed, I was getting worried, the scene started to look more and more like my nightmare. The only difference was Yamiku was here and not Yami. I looked over at Zelgadis who was ready to fight, Auburn and Reiya were also ready.

"Amelia, listen to me. I want you and Zelgadis to use flare arrow when I tell you to. Go tell him." I said standing up.

"Right!" Amelia said running over to Zelgadis.

I went over to Reiya and told her to use a dragon salve with Auburn when I told her too. She ran over to Auburn and told her the plan. I then went to Gourry and told him to use his sword so I could put a dragon slave on it.

He nodded. I looked around to make sure everyone was ready before shouting go! I couldn't believe it! We either obliterated her or she disappeared.

"Did we do it?" Asked Reiya.

"I don't know." Amelia replied.

"Stay on your guard." Auburn said.

It was quiet until we heard a screech.

"INSULET FOOL! I don't know why I let you even try! Get out of my way." I heard someone yell. It took me a minute until I realized the voice. It was her…Yami.

"Gourry, get out of here." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Gourry with a confused expressions.

"Gourry just go get everyone out of here and tell Luna to protect the town. I said firmly.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly back.

"Everyone get out of here and warn Luna!" I yelled as I turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Zelgadis asked.

"The nightmare its coming true and if you don't get out of her and warn Luna not only will you all get hurt so will everyone in the town." I said as I could hear the yelling coming to an end.

"I'll go warn Luna but I'm coming back." Amelia said.

"No Amelia! You especially have to get out of here. She wants to use you and I wont let you put yourself in danger." I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Miss Lina I'm coming back whether you like it or not. The hammer of justice will prevail!" Amelia said putting her first in the air. Amelia ran back into town and I hoped to God Luna would make her stay put.

"Lina, there you are. Seeing as how my useless half-breed daughter can't handle you I guess I'll have to do it myself." Yami said crawling into eye sight.

"What makes you think you'll have better luck?" I asked sounding calm.

"I know all your weaknesses, all your fears. You have no choice but to surrender." She said.

"I don't know who you think you are but your not getting near Lina." Gourry said stepping in front of me.

"Gourry I'll be fine I promise just go." I said quietly.

"I am not leaving you! I promised to protect you and I don't break promises." Gourry said turning around to face me.

"GOURRY WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

Yami snuck up behind him and scratched right through his arm. He fell to his knees and right away tried to stand back up.

"Lina get her I'll heal Gourry." Zelgadis said running over to us.

"Right." I said.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Yami asked.

"I have no soft spots." I said trying to brush off the fact Gourry was hurt.

"You're gonna pay spider lady." Reiya said in a low tone.

"You don't mess with us and get away with it that easily." Auburn said.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"FLARE ARROW!" I heard Amelia scream.

"Oh that hurt. You're in trouble now young princess." Yami said moving toward her.

Auburn leapt in front of Amelia and got her out of the way just before Yami spat something disgusting and green out of her mouth.

"That was um wow that was gross." Reiya said looking like she was going to be sick.

"Come on Reiya hold it in." I said patting her back.

"I'm good." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Lina, we need a plan." Zelgadis said coming up behind me.

"Zelgadis you need to get yourself and everyone else out of here." I said seriously.

"We've been through this we're not leaving." Auburn said.

"A little help?" Reiya asked casting her magic.

I dropped the topic and started to help Reiya. I couldn't fight with them and Yami I was gonna have to make them leave some how. I had no clue how, but my main concerns right now were keeping Amelia away from Yami and make sure everyone was safe.

I looked over at Gourry and noticed his arm was bleeding again. It shouldn't have been considering Zelgadis had healed it.

"Gourry go back to Zelgadis your arm is still bleeding." I said running over to him.

"Lina, its fine." Gourry said. He was sweating; the injury had to have made it hard to hold his sword.

"Zelgadis why is he still bleeding?" I yelled.

"I don't know it should be healed." Zelgadis said with a confused look.

"Its still bleeding cause there's poison in it. With the amount of poison I used he would need a much stronger healer." Yami said coyly.

I looked at Gourry who was wincing is pain. He fell back down to his knees and I bent down to him. He had to get out before the poison spread all over his body.

"Gourry get out of here please." I begged.

"Lina I'm….I'm not leaving you. I'll be fine." Gourry said with a soft smile.

"Lina, Amelia and I will take him into town and try to heal him. With both us healing him it should work." Zelgadis said.

"I'm not leaving Lina!" Gourry protested before passing out.

"Zel, make him better." I said quietly.

"I will Lina, I promise." Zelgadis said as he and Amelia ran back to town with Gourry.

It was down to just Reiya, Auburn and I. I looked over at the two. They looked exhausted and with good reason. They'd been fighting non stop!

"DRAGON SLAVE!" I yelled hitting Yami from the side.

"Where did everyone go?" Asked Auburn.

"Gourrys, hurt really bad the poison is spreading. Zel and Amelia went to go heal him. Its just until they get back or until we kick her ass." I said casting more spells.

I turned around a second to late when Yami through me back into a wall. I blacked out and the next thing I remembered was waking up next to Gourry in my room. I panicked instantly when I didn't see anyone else. I got up and ran out into the main room.

"Lina what are you doing up? You should be lying down." I heard Luna scold.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Sleeping in various places. Zelgadis and Amelia are tired, Auburn and Reiya, are a little scratched up and then there's you and Gourry. What the hell happened? You were in terrible shape when they brought you down here." Luna said.

"Yami, a spider demon is after me and I had this terrible nightmare that everyone was gonna get hurt and next time we run into her it's gonna happen." I said as I started to tear up.

"Whoa wait a second. Slow down and tell me what happened." Luna said ushering me over to the couch.

A/N: I know its not the big fight yet that will come up at some point though don't worry! Tell me what you think? I'm sorry this took so long to get up. But here it is!

THANKS!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	10. Chapter 10

"Lina wake up." Amelia said nudging me softly."Five more minuets." I said turning over."Lina wake up!" Amelia said nudging me harder."What is it Amelia?" I asked groggily."Mr. Zelgadis isn't here." Amelia said."What do you mean? He should be out there." I said."I know but hes not!" Amelia said worriedly. I got up and look into Gourrys tent and Zelgadis wasn't there. I had no idea where he could be. I looked a few more places before waking Gourry up. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes."Gourry, have you seen Zelgadis?" I asked."Not since I fell asleep." Gourry said."We can't find him." I said with a sigh."I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Gourry said becoming more awake."Is this a party?" Auburn asked poking her head in."Why was I not invited?" Asked Reiya."Mr. Zelgadis is missing." Amelia said dropping her head down."What do you mean he's missing?" Reiya asked.

"As in he's not here." I said rolling my eyes. I loved Reiya but she could be a little stupid at times

"Listen Gourry and I will go look for Zelgadis. You three stay here incase he comes back." I said calmly.

"Miss Lina I want to go." Amelia said.

"Amelia I need you to stay here incase something happens." I explained as Gourry and I walked out of the tent.

I assured Amelia everything would be ok and Gourry and I went out into the woods. This wasn't like Zelgadis to just run off without telling anyone. Gourry and I walked for a good half hour before  
seeing any real sing of movement. We saw a shadow and we followed it until we discovered it was just frog. I was starting to get frustrated and worried. What if Yami had taken him or something.  
Lost in my thoughts I kept walking until I felt Gourry put his hand on my shoulder.  
I stopped and looked up ahead, it was Zelgadis's sword. We ran over to it and started to examine the area. I grabbed the sword and started looking for more signs.

"Where the hell is he?" I yelled getting mad.

"We'll find him. He can't be to far." Gourry said.

"Gourry, I think I know where he is." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I pointed straight ahead and saw him just standing there with his back facing us. We ran up to him and I grabbed his arm. He turned around and knocked me to the ground.

"Get out of here." Zelgadis said in a low tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stood up.

"Gourry, Lina get out of here now!" Zelgadis said with tears starting to brim in his eyes.

"Zelgadis whats going on?" Asked Gourry.

"Its the only way to save her. Please go before you get hurt." Zelgadis said turning his face away.

"Zelgadis listen to me. Right now I have Amelia back at camp worried sick about you and listening to her torture herself isnt' fun. You need to get over whatever problem your having and let us help you with whatever it is your doing." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"GET OUT!" Zelgadis yelled again.

"Not until you tell us whats going on!" Gourry said rasing his voice.

"If I don't help her Amelia and not to mention all of you could die!" Zelgadis said with a shaky voice.

"I knew it. We'll leave for now but don't you dare think we won't come looking for you again. We'll get you out of this." I said turning to leave.

"Wait." Zelgadis said.

"What is it?" Gourry asked.

"Tell Amelia I'm ok and that everything will be fine." Zelgadis said.

"I will, I promise." I said smiling.

We walked back to camp and I started thinking about what Zelgadis ahad said adn started worrying about how Amelia would handle all of this. Not only that but I was personally going to kill Yami for doing this. I didn't know what had been said but it was enough for Zelgadis to actually do what he was doing.

"What are we gonna tell Amelia?" Gourry asked.

"The truth I guess." I said quietly.

"Shes not gonna take this well." Gourry said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I know." I said in a whisper.

We got back to camp and saw Amelia waiting anxiously. Auburn was the first to see us. She looked at me with a confused face. Reiya went over and satdown by Amelia and I sat on her left side.

"Where is he?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, I don't know how to say this but something happened and now Zelgadis is being forced to work for Yami." I said quietly.

"Why would he do that?" Amelia asked as she started to cry.

"Out of love." I said rubbing her back.

"He wanted us to tell you that hes ok and that everything would turn out fine." Gourry said.

"Now what do we do?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well now, we all go to sleep and in the morning we come up with a plan to get him back." I said.

Amelia stood up and went into the tent. I heard her crying softly. My eyes started filling with tears I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault. Auburn and Reiya came over to me and tried to calm me down. I couldn't believe this was happening. Zelgadis was in trouble Amelia was heart broken and I couldn't do anything about it till morning.

"This isn't your fault." Reiya said.

"You had no way of knowing what was going to happen." Auburn said rubbing my back.

"I know but I can't help but feel its my fault. Listen to her in there." I said.

"We'll calm her down. But you have to calm down first." Reiya said.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." I said wiping away my tears.

"Alright we love you." Auburn said as thw two got up to go check on Amelia.

Gourry came over to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and made me feel like everything would be alright. I heard Amelia calm down and I felt more at ease. Gourry kept re-assuring me that it wasn't my fault and when Auburn and Reiya went back to their tent Gourry deicded he would stay watch so I could get some sleep. I gave him a quick kiss goodnight and went into my tent. Amelia was still awake but I couldn't look her in the eye.  
I laid down and pulled my covers on to me.

"I know its not yorur fault Miss Lina." Amelia said sounding a little more like herself.

"I'm sorry Amelia." I said.

"For what?" Amelia asked.

"For letting you down." I said quietly.

"You could never let me down Miss Lina. I know you'll do everything you can. I beleieve in you." Amelia said.

"Thanks Amelia. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get him back." I said sitting up.

She smiled and I gave her a hug and we both laid down. I felt better knowing that she wasn't upset with me. I had let me emotions get the best of me and I hated when I did that. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: OK so not my best or longest chapter but i fiugred you all deserved an update for being such amazing readers! The next chap will explain more about what was said to Zel and blah blah blah! Thanks for reading!!!!

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	11. Chapter 11

I slept better then I thought I would. I woke up and looked over at Amelia she was still sound asleep. I smiled and walked out side, it was sunny and breezy. It would have been a beautiful day if Zelgadis wasn't working for that damn Yami.

I sighed and went to a nearby stream to wash off my face. I walked back to camp and everyone was still asleep. We needed a plan to get Zelgadis back. I went and woke up Auburn and Reiya.

"Why do we have to get up first?" Reiya whined.

"Because we need a plan. I'm gonna go wake up Gourry and Amelia." I said.

"Lina, she isn't awake yet?" Auburn asked.

"Nope, she's still asleep." I said. Auburn nodded and I went into Gourrys tent. He looked so peaceful.

"Gourry, wake up." I said nudging him

"Morning." Gourry said sitting up.

"Morning." I said smiling.

"Is everyone else up?" Asked Gourry.

"Everyone but Amelia. She's next. I figured I should let her sleep." I said.

"Yeah." Gourry said.

"Well get ready we need to make a plan." I said standing up to leave.

I walked over to my tent and looked at Amelia. She looked like she was having a good dream. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Amelia, wake up." I said softly.

"Good morning Miss Lina." Amelia said.

"Morning. Get dressed, we're gonna make a plan to get him back." I said.

"Ok." Amelia said smiling.

It was good to see her smile and really mean it. We waited a few minuets for Amelia; she came out and sat across from me.

"So any ideas?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well what if we just fought to get him back." Gourry suggested.

"She's more powerful then we think. We're gonna end up fighting either way but we need a plan so when we do end up fighting we can win." I said.

"Where's a spell of divine protection when you need it?" Amelia asked sighing.

"So let's figure this out already." Auburn said.

"We're going to need to be prepared." Reiya said.

I sat for a moment and started thinking about my nightmare, if I could figure out what happened then maybe it would help. I didn't remember a whole lot of it; I had tried to block it out of my mind.

But what I did remember is that she was fast and that when we attacked her parts of her grew back.

"Listen, when I had that nightmare…she was fast, and parts of her grew back when we would attack." I said.

"Miss Lina, you think your nightmare has something to do with this?" Asked Amelia.

"Yeah I do. But the only thing that seems off is that we had Zelgadis." I said putting my chin in my hand.

"Maybe we got him back." Gourry suggested.

"Yeah!" Amelia said smiling.

"Maybe we did." I said smiling back.

"Alright so I guess we pack up and go and see what we can do." Reiya said.

"Let's do it!" Amelia said.

We packed up and headed out. Amelia seemed to have found new hope and was back to her old self. After walking about fifteen miles we found a little town and stopped for some food.

They had the food out fast and we stuffed our faces like always. Afterwards we just kept walking. We were all anxious to get Zelgadis back, some more then others as I'm sure you can imagine.

The sun was setting and we hadn't stopped since we had eaten.

"Line don't you think we should start settling camp?" Reiya asked me.

"Yeah it's getting dark." Gourry said.

"I think there's a town a little further up once we reach it we can find an inn." I said plainly.

"How much further?" Reiya asked.

"Just about two more miles." I said.

We walked about three more miles before reaching the town. I mean when I told them we had one more mile you would have thought I'd said five! We reached the in and checked out three rooms.

Everyone went to their rooms and instantly crashed. But Amelia and I stayed up. Neither of us wanted to sleep. After our showers we sat on the beds and talked for a bit.

Not about how Zel was missing but about the times we'd had with him.

Zelgadis was always a pretty good guy no matter how badly he wanted too, he never really was heartless.

"Do you remember that time he had to ware the bunny costume?" Amelia asked.

"Of course! I named him Mr. Zelga Bunny!" I said laughing.

"It made him so mad!" Amelia said smiling.

"Yeah it did. But he was willing to dress as anything to beat Xellos to the Claire Bible."I said.

"Yeah. Hey Miss Lina do you remember the one time we had to sing and Mr. Zelgadis had to read the lyrics?" Amelia asked.

"Why do you have to remember that?" I asked blushing.

"Well, I thought his voice sounded nice." Amelia said.

"Yeah he wasn't bad." I said recalling when he sang the lyrics to us.

We talked for a few more minuets before deciding to go to bed. Like I said Amelia was like a little sister to me. She annoyed me, helped me and made me laugh and I loved her for it.

I turned out the lights and laid down in my bed and fell asleep before you could sat fire ball.

A/N: Ok nothing to exciting I know, I had to make the references to the other episodes! I love them so much lol. Thanks for reviewing guys!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	12. Chapter 12

dream

"You're not strong enough to beat me!" Yami spat coldly.

"Yes I am! Now give me back Amelia!" I yelled.

"But I already gave you your swordsmen back." Yami said.

"Give her back or else!" Zelgadis said angrily.

"What will you do about it? Cast another magic spell or try to hit me with your sword? It won't work." Yami said being conceited.

"FIRE BALL!" Reiya screamed throwing a fireball at Yami.

It didn't even scratch her she'd become more powerful. I couldn't figure out how but her agility and strength had definitely increased and above all things…she had Amelia. Auburn tried getting physical and after being thrown to the ground she decided magic was safer.

"Give her back!" Gourry said holding his shoulder.

"You are just annoying!" Yami said as she picked him up and bit his neck.

Gourry screamed out in pain and I ran over to him. He was bleeding, and not just a little bit. It was to graphic for detail. The others tried to get Amelia back as I tried to heal Gourry.

As I went to start healing him he grabbed my hand and shook his head no.

"Gourry don't be stupid I have to heal you!" I said trying to heal him again.

"Lina, its no use. Go get Amelia back." Gourry said smiling softly.

"Gourry, stop being dramatic and let me heal you!" I said trying once again.

"Lina go fight." Gourry said as he closed his eyes.

I woke up sweating like crazy and wishing that I'd never closed my eyes. I put my hand on my chest to try and calm myself down. I looked over at Amelia who was sleeping peacefully and thanked God she was still in the bed across from me.

I put on a robe and went into the lobby and got my self a cup of tea. I needed something to calm me down. I hated these nightmares and not knowing if they would come true or not. When I was little they always did but that was different, I had Luna to help me find out if they were real or not.

I got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing to her.

_Dear Luna,_

_I would think you would remember when I was little and I had those nightmares and you would help me see if they were real or not? Well I need your help right now. I keep having these terrible nightmares and I need to distinguish what they mean. Luna, that damn spider took Zelgadis and we have to get him back. I don't wanna lose anyone else. I love you and hope things are going well with you and your boy  _

_Love _

_Lina_

I sealed the letter and hired some bum outside the hotel to deliver the letter to Luna. As I was walking back into the hotel I saw Gourry waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Well I had a feeling that you probably had something you needed off your chest and to be honest with you I can't sleep know your upset." Gourry said.

"I just couldn't sleep is all. I feel better now that I wrote Luna." I lied.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Gourry asked.

"Because you care to much." I said smiling.

"Must be." He said coming over to give me a hug.

I felt like crying at the exact moment he hugged me. Why did he have to be so perfect? Why did I have to have these damn nightmares? I took a deep breath and pulled away.

"We should probably try and get some more sleep." I said.

"Yeah I guess. I love you." Gourry said kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said as I went up to my room.

I closed my door and leaned against it for a brief second. He was amazing and the nightmare I had just had was fake. It had to be right? I climbed back into bed and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to Amelia's cheerful voice singing. Although she wasn't the best she wasn't bad at all. I laughed when I heard what she was singing.

"Girls who are in love give their love to you!" She sang.

I decided to scare her by jumping in with the next line.

"You who shine so bright my darling!" I said as Amelia jumped.

"Miss Lina your awake!" Amelia said smiling.

"Yep!" I said smiling back.

"You got a letter from Miss Luna." Amelia said handing me the envelope.

"That's the fastest she's ever replied to any thing." I said taking the envelope.

I went and sat on the bed and opened her letter.

_Dear Lina,_

_The I'm so sorry about Zelgadis, that must be terrible for all of you. Listen when you wake up from a nightmare and you remember what happened try to remember the setting lay down close your eyes and think if you saw anything that might have been fake and if that doesn't work…then they might be real. Its hard to tell if they're real of fake alone I wish I could leave and help you. But listen to me Lina if you think that is there is the slightest chance it is real don't let your guard down. Things are going fine here ever with my boy…how are things with you and your boy?_

_Love _

_Luna_

I laughed at the last part of her letter and started to take her advice. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. The nightmare started happening again I started seeing the setting and didn't see any unusual. Before I could keep going Amelia jumped on the bed and scared the crap out of me!

"Come on Miss Lina. We have to keep going to find Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said cheerfully.

"Alright I'm up!" I said getting my things together.

We had a quick breakfast and took off. Everything was going ok…that was until we saw Zelgadis cape lying in the middle of the road. Amelia was the first one to see it.

"Miss Lina! Look!" Amelia said pointing to the cape.

"Is that whose I think it is?" Auburn asked.

"I think so." Reiya said.

Amelia ran over and picked it up and before I could say anything, Yami flew by and picked up Amelia.

A/N: Ok so what do you think? Sorry it took so long!!!! SO much homework and dance! I hope to have another chapter up before I leave Friday for a competition but I can't promise anything.

THANKS!

ANIMEDREAMERS4


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm alright Lina." Gourry said standing up.

"No your not you have to go!" I said.

"Lina listen to me, I am not leaving you. Come hell or high water I'm not leaving you." Gourry said.

"LINA WATCH OUT!" Auburn said pushing me out of the way.

"I don't have time for your gushy love scenes! Get up and fight." Yami yelled.

"Put Amelia and Zelgadis down and then I'll fight." I said standing up.

"Now see I can't do that because what if you just try to take them and leave and succeed?" Yami said.

"Believe me I won't leave. I wanna kick your ass pretty badly right now." I said clenching my fist.

"Hmm, fine. I'll let them go. But if I win Lina you will work for me." Yami said with her eyes glowing green.

"Over my dead body." I said.

I watched Yami closely. She seemed to be thinking, about what I couldn't tell. I looked up at Amelia and Zelgadis; there bodies were just hanging there. The only sign of life you could see from them were their chest moving up and down.

"If you let them go and fight I won't try to take them. I'll fight; you're not that scary you know. Your something most people squash with their shoe, you just happen to have some powers and be oversized." I said trying to show I was confident

"Don't forget that thing on the top of your head you call hair. I actually don't thin you could call it that but that's just me of course." Reiya said.

"Well you think my hair is bad now? You just wait. I'll let them go Lina, but you will fight! If I win you stay and if I lose, well that won't happen." Yami said.

"If you lose we get Amelia and Zelgadis back and well you'll be dead by then so I guess it doesn't matter if I include you." I said.

"Well I believe we have a deal." Yami said releasing Amelia and Zelgadis onto the floor.

"Reiya and Auburn go check on them." I said.

"Let's do this." Gourry said standing up.

"Gourry," I started.

"Don't try to stop me Lina. I'm not gonna die and if I do I'll die happy cause I was protecting you." Gourry said.

I smiled and looked over at Amelia and Zelgadis they still weren't awake. I saw Auburn try to start some healing spells on their scratches and bruised bones. I took a deep breath and started to cast a fire ball.

"Take this!" I said throwing it at her.

It hit her hair, and after a few seconds her hair fell down to her feet and started to throw little attacks.

"I guess its time for me to show off my hair cutting skills." Gourry said as he charged at her.

Yami grabbed Gourry by the waist and kissed him on the lips and then threw him on the ground. Gourry screamed in pain and started holding his stomach. I was now officially ready to kick her ass. Not only did she kiss him she kissed him and put poison in him! I ran over to Gourry and lifted his head.

"I didn't wanna kiss her Lina I swear!" Gourry said trying to hide pain.

"I know Gourry get out of here. I can handle this." I said.

Before I could take another breath Gourry pushed me out of the way and got hit by a fire ball.

"I told you I don't have time for love scenes." Yami said coldly.

"Goodness. We leave for only a short while and they manage to get them selves into this!" Zelgadis said coming over to my left side.

"I told you they were hopeless without us." Amelia said coming to my right side.

"You two shouldn't be awake!" Yami said in frustration.

"Well I do my work fast and I do it well." Auburn said.

"Where is Reiya?" I asked Auburn.

"She's keeping an eye on Gourry till I get over there." Auburn explained.

"Now that we're almost all here I say we use the hammer of justice!" Amelia said.

"Let's squash her." I said smiling.

We threw different attacks at her with all we had for what seemed like forever, at some point Auburn and Reiya had switched places. Auburn was still trying to get the poison out of Gourry and get him to wake up.

Everyone was getting tired but Yami was still at the top of her game. Things were looking more and more like my dreams. People were hurt and tired.

I looked over at Gourry who was struggling to get on his feet. I decided right there and then I was doing this alone.

"Guys, get out of here quick!" I yelled.

"No Lina...I, I wont leave you! Zelgadis take the girls and get out of here. Lina and I can handle this." Gourry said as he tried to keep himself stabilized and holding his shoulder that had blood seeping through his sleeve as he started towards me.

"Gourry get out of here now! You're already hurt I'll be fine just go!" I pleaded.

"Lina I'm your protector member? And that means I have to protect you no matter what! Besides I've been hurt worst before...someone has to protect you and that's me!" Said Gourry.

He was being such an idiot! They all were! They had to get out of here. If something happened to me they could at least stop this thing!

"Gourry I can protect myself! Don't be stupid! Now go!" I said.

"Lina your scared admit it your scared! You don't like the feeling do you? Lina stop trying to pull off the "I'm Lina Inverse and nothing scares me" thing. Because its not gonna work. Auburn, Reiya, Amelia, and Zel and I can all see past it. You think we can't but we can." Gourry said.

"Despite what you think Gourry I am not scared!" I said casting another fireball.

"Oh very good little girl but that wont work on me." Yami said interrupting the conversation.

"Well then I'll just have to try harder won't I?" I asked in a low voice.

"Ms. Inverse I highly suggest you come up with a better spell then that." Yami spat out rather conceitedly.

"Oh that won't be hard at all." I said smirking "DARK CLAW!" I screamed taking out one of Yami's legs but yet, surprisingly enough it grew back how ironic.

_'DANM WHY DIDN'T IT KILL HER!'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright Yami tell me exactly what it is you want!" I yelled.

"You're an extremely powerful sorceress. With you helping me I can defeat anyone who stands in my way and rule!" Yami explained.

"Hey crazy lady get away from my best friend!" Reiya yelled.

"Yeah get away from her creep!" yelled Auburn.

"I swear if you touch her I'll slice you in half!" Gourry said standing in front of me.

"POISON FANG!" Hissed Yami sending a poison into Gourrys already infected wound.

"Gourry are you alright?" I asked.

"Lina I'm fine. I promise...just do me a favor ok?" Gourry said

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Take her out." Gourry said trying to get up.

I nodded and turned to face the others.

"You got it. Zelgadis and Amelia get Gourry up and go heal him somewhere, Auburn and Reiya if you guys are gonna stay I'll need your help." I said feeling a little more confident.

"What do you need us to do?" Auburn asked.

"I need you and Reiya to cast a Dragon slave with me, I think it might beat her." I said watching Yami move across the room making sure she wasn't near them.

"But what if it doesn't?" Reiya asked.

"Then we'll cast something else but this is worth a shot." I said.

"Do you really think that pathetic plan will work on me?" Yami asked.

"How does she know?" I asked.

"I have no clue…" Auburn said.

"Alright girls, remember when we fought that big scary dude with the awful red hair?" Reiya asked.

"Yeah." Auburn said.

"Remember how we beat him?" She asked.

"Reiya this is no time to be quizzing us!" I said keeping my eye on Yami.

"Do you remember or not?" Reiya asked.

"Yes!" Auburn and I both said.

"Then let's do what we did there." Reiya said.

"One slight problem we're lacking Gourry." I said.

"Not anymore." Gourry said coming next to me.

"You're healed already?" I asked.

"Yeah, still kind of weak though." Gourry whispered.

Auburn and I Zelgadis fought off Yami while Reiya and I filled Amelia and Gourry in on the plan. Then we all took our positions and I looked over at everyone and smiled.

"TAKE THIS SLIMEBALL!" Reiya screamed.

A/N: SOooooooo its been awhile huh? What do you think? I'm sorry its taken me this long but writers block kicked in. So I hope this 6 page chapter made up for it.

I hope you like it!

THANK YOU

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	14. Chapter 14

A huge flash of light went flying to Yami and she vanished. Knowing it couldn't have been that easy and knowing that some of the things in my nightmare had happened, I looked around to make sure she didn't just dodge the attack and at the exact moment I turned around there hit me from behind with some kind of web.

"LINA!" Amelia yelled as she tried to get me out.

"My, you are persistent." Zelgadis said.

"It's happening she's getting stronger and faster!" I said.

I silently cursed under my breath and started feeling around for my dagger, and as luck would have it, it must've fallen out. Trying to think of an idea I saw little drips of blood.

"Amelia are you bleeding?" I asked.

"It's really sharp." Amelia replied.

"Amelia find something sharp to cut it with. You need your hands." I said.

"Right." Amelia said as she got up and left.

I moved my head to the right and I saw Gourry standing up and putting everything he had into each attack. He was weak and it was obvious, he couldn't hide it from her. Zelgadis ran over to me and started cutting me out with a dagger.

"Lina, what are we gonna do? She's getting stronger." Zelgadis asked.

"I know! We have to find her power source and take it out." I said.

"LINA!" Reiya yelled.

I looked over at Gourry and he was lying lifeless on the ground. I've never felt so sick in my life. I ran over to him and started to shake him softly.

"Gourry wake up! Come on wake up!" I pleaded.

"Lina, I'm sorry." Gourry said quietly.

"AMELIA!" Zelgadis yelled.

"Put her down! We had a deal!" I yelled.

I looked back down at Gourry whose breathing was becoming raspier. The poison had been spreading this whole time and his body couldn't take it. I looked up at Amelia and my body started shaking.

It was worst then my nightmare Gourry wasn't even talking. I took a deep breath regained my composure.

"Gourry your gonna be ok. Auburn and Reiya are gonna go heal you again. I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you Lina. I'm sorry." Gourry said again.

"AUBURN! REIYA!" I called.

They ran over and knew what they were supposed to do. I looked at Zelgadis who was absolutely fuming. I ran over to him and we tried to figure out a plan. Yami was teleporting every which way and Amelia was still hanging in the air.

"Yami! We had a deal now put her down!" I said.

"You aren't fighting Lina, when you start to fighting again and stop worrying about that pathetic moron then I will put her down." Yami said.

"Put her down and I'll start." I said.

"Fine." Yami said throwing Amelia down to the ground.

I looked over and Zelgadis had caught her in time. I took a deep breath and started casting every spell I knew. Nothing was working she was still stronger and faster. I knew this wasn't good, I was losing energy fast and everybody had someone to heal.

"Listen I have another deal." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Really what's that?" Yami said.

"If you heal Gourry, I'll go with you." I said.

"LINA!" Reiya yelled.

"Don't do it! We can heal him." Auburn said.

"Not with all the poison that's been injected into him. By the time you can heal him, it will be to late." I said quietly.

"Line don't you dare!" Zelgadis said firmly.

"Miss Lina, please don't." Amelia said.

"L..Lina..don't." Gourry stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Now do we have a deal?" Yami asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah." I said as I took her hand.

A/N: OK! So it has been way to long and with school almost out I will be updating a lot more! Hope you liked it )

THAN KYOU!

ANIMERDREAMERS45


	15. Chapter 15

"DANM IT LINA!" Auburn yelled.

"I'm sorry guys; I promise I'll work this out." I said looking back at them.

"Let's go." Yami said as she started to walk away.

I looked back and saw how disappointed everyone looked. They didn't understand, I had a plan…I just wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, it would work. It would have to.

Gourrys POV

"We have to go after her!" I said trying to prop myself up on my arms.

"We can't do anything until you're healed." Reiya said calmly.

"It doesn't matter if I'm healed or not we HAVE to get her back." I said getting angry.

"Gourry! The whole reason Lina left was to save YOU! Sure she was worried about us but she did this for YOU! If we left now it would mean she gave herself up for nothing." Zelgadis said firmly.

"He's right." Reiya said.

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly.

She was such an idiot! I would have been fine without her being stubborn and leaving…I would have been much better knowing she was safe. I looked over at everyone; they all had that same look. You know what look I'm talking about. The one a sibling gets when someone has hurt there younger or older sibling. That was how everyone looked.

"Mr. Gourry, I know you're worried too but…we just have to get Miss Lina back. I can't bare to think of what injustices are being done." Amelia said raising her fist.

I shook my head and chuckled. I called for Auburn and Reiya to heal me.

This wasn't going to be easy and if we were going to get Lina back we had to be ready. Zelgadis and Amelia went to the nearest inn and got rooms.

Reiya and Auburn helped me back to the inn and we all sat down for dinner. I still had some poison in me; so when they sat down the spaghetti not only did it look nasty…I wouldn't have to fight for the last meatball.

"Gourry, I know you don't feel good but you have to eat." Reiya said.

"I know…I'll get to it." I said quietly.

"Gourry take a bite right now." Zelgadis said.

"I said I'll get to it." I said firmly.

"Gourry eat it NOW! Your body needs some food." Zelgadis said as he raised his voice.

"Thanks MOM! But I'm fine!" I said raising my voice to his.

"Oh lord."

"Here we go."

Was all I heard before Zelgadis launched on top of me trying to stuff the spaghetti down my throat. I tried to fight him off but he was really determined to get food into me.

"EAT THE DAMN FOOD!" Zelgadis yelled.

"I'LL GET TO IT!" I yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Amelia yelled.

Zelgadis and I both stopped and looked at her with confused expressions. We stood up and sat back down in our seats. Amelia looked really mad.

"Gourry eat your food! Zelgadis leave him alone he has to heal!" Amelia said firmly.

Amelia sat back down in her chair and continued to eat her food. Auburn and Reiya looked at Amelia with wide eyes and terrified looks. I looked at my food and started to eat it in little bites. It really just didn't taste good.

After dinner everyone went up to there room. Amelia hadn't said anything since her outburst at dinner. Auburn and Reiya had tried to talk to her but she only responded with nods. On my way back to my room I heard Amelia crying and Zelgadis trying to comfort her.

"Amelia calm down. We'll get Lina back." Zelgadis said soothingly.

"How do you know? She could be possessed or something by now." Amelia cried.

"Your right she could be under some spell right now, but when she sees Gourry she'll snap out of it. Lina has an incredibly strong will Amelia; she's perfectly capable of taking care of her self. Lina cares about all of us. She won't hurt us…or at least not intentionally." Zelgadis explained.

"She hurt me. How is being with that disgusting, non justice believer gonna help anything?" Amelia asked still crying.

"I don't know. Lina will have a plan she wouldn't have made that deal without a plan of some kind." Zelgadis said rubbing Amelia's back.

I had forgotten all about how Amelia must have felt. She looked up to Lina so much, it probably hurt her more then anyone else in a way. They fought constantly, and complained about the other but when I thought about it; it clicked! They were like sisters.

"Just hit ya did it?" Reiya asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The fact that Amelia is like Lina's little sister." Reiya replied.

"Oh yeah, I knew they were close. I guess I just didn't notice how close." I said.

"Lina kind of has that affect on the three of us, but Auburn in the big sister then Lina and them me and Amelia. She just makes life easier in a way. Sure she makes things blow up and causes thief's to chase after us; but after awhile, you just kind of click with her." Reiya explained.

"Yeah..." I said silently.

"You better write Luna." Reiya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we could use her help. Luna and Lina have a kind of connection that can't be broken. They hate each other sometimes but uh they still love each other." Reiya said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"But it will never work." Auburn said walking into the hall.

"Why not?" Reiya and I both asked.

"It won't get there in time." Auburn said simply.

"How do you know?" Reiya asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Well while the rest of you were moping around I went and got her." Auburn explained.

"She's here? Where is she?" I asked.

"Right here in the flesh love." Luna said walking upstairs.

"Luna…" I started.

"Don't worry I know everything. We'll get her back lover boy." Luna said winking.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Well first off lets get away from this door so those two can continue to sleep and find another room to talk in." Luna said pointing into the room.

Amelia and Zelgadis had fallen fast asleep. I have to admit I never REALLY thought they cared for each other that way; but when I saw them cuddled up and really thought about it, I guess it really was there the whole time.

We walked into my room and sat down and started to discuss what to do.

"Did Lina say anything about her nightmares? Like what happened in them? Luna asked.

"Not really." Auburn said.

"She just kept saying 'his is just like my nightmare' and freaked out." Reiya said.

"Oh no…that's not good." Luna said looking worried.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean oh no?" I asked.

"When Lina was little she had nightmares. She would have terrifying nightmares that something bad was gonna happen. Her nightmares were always really detailed and she remembered them extremely well. The one night she woke up sobbing and swearing that Kristin who was out neighbor had been kidnapped. A few minuets later my parents were asked to come over and join the search party." Luna explained.

"I don't think we quite get it. So she had nightmares that came true. We already kind of knew that." Reiya said.

"Well let me finish. After that night Lina couldn't make rational decisions. She stayed up all night and then all day the next day. When she has these nightmares they mess with her brain. Lina probably made that deal with Yami because she never finished the nightmare and thought that something would happen to all of you." Luna continued.

"So what do we do?" Auburn asked.

"We have to leave first thing in the morning to look for her. If Yami messes with her head to much…she'll become more vulnerable to whatever spell Yami can put on her. Actually her words are probably enough to make Lina Vulnerable right now." Luna said.

"Why are we waiting till morning then?" I asked.

"Because look at you. You're not fully healed, Amelia is emotionally drained, and Auburn and Reiya need to rest so they can restore there magic. I know this is hard Gourry,

but you can't just rush into a fight when your in this condition." Luna said.

I sighed and nodded. Everybody left and went to their rooms for sleep. I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep. Luna was right I needed to heal and I needed sleep.

Zelgadis POV

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. I had fallen asleep in Amelia's room. She was so upset she cried herself to sleep. I hated seeing her like this. I got out of bed and proceeded down stairs to see if anyone else was up. I looked around and saw Gourry.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good enough." Gourry said smiling a bit.

"So do we have a plan yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Auburn went and got Luna to come with us and she has a plan and an explanation for why Lina did what she did." Gourry explained.

"Want to tell me what the plan is?" I asked.

"Well basically we're gonna find out where she is, and fight. There's a good chance she'll be possessed so we have to be careful. So basically we fight until we win. See when Lina left it was because she thought we were all going to get hurt to the point of where we couldn't be healed. " Gourry tried to explain.

"I'm not sure I follow." I said.

"Alright let me tell you the story then." Luna said walking down the stairs with Amelia, Auburn and Reiya.

Luna went through the whole story for Amelia and me. It all made sense in an odd way. Lina had sacrificed herself to safe us because of everything that had happened previously in her past.

"When do we leave?" Asked Amelia.

"We're leaving now, but all of you hear have to not let your emotions get in the way. Amelia, I know how much Lina means to you and believe me you mean the same to her if not more, but you have to keep that chin up alright? Auburn and Reiya, you've known Lina almost as long as I have and I think you both know what to do, but just incase don't say stupid insults! Zelgadis, I know exactly how you feel about Lina and its funny that you think of her that way but you can't protect her from everything even though she's like a little sister to you. Gourry, I think it's great your in love with my little sister, but don't you dare let that get in the way." Luna explained.

"What do you mean get in the way?" Gourry asked.

"We may have to fight her which means you'll have to hurt her." Luna said.

We all nodded and continued on our way out the door. Amelia looked terrible, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she just looked worn out. Gourry didn't look much better. He had been trying to keep it all in side so no one could see. He had bags under his eyes and you could tell by his face he was actually thinking very deeply about what was going to happen.

"Mr. Zelgadis…thank you for helping me last night." Amelia said looking up at me.

"You're welcome." I said calmly.

"Do you think Miss Lina is really in a lot of danger?" Amelia asked.

"I wish I could tell you no, but I really have no clue." I said.

Before I knew it I felt something wet on my cheek and looked at Amelia. She had out of no where just kissed me on the cheek and I could feel my face turning red. Amelia giggled a little bit and grabbed my hand. I smiled a bit and just kept walking.

Amelia POV

Mr. Zelgadis was so cute when he blushed. He had been so nice to me and if I hadn't confused his "signals" as Reiya called them I think he kind of felt the same way for me! He made me smile even when I didn't want too. Then I realized…that's how it was with Lina and Gourry.

I smiled to myself and kept walking. Even though I was feeling a little better I still had a part of me that felt terrible. Lina and I fought a lot but she also taught me a lot of things and even though she was hard headed and stubborn I know she cared about me. She

"Miss Luna, do you think we're getting closer?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Luna said.

"Mr. Zelgadis, I'm worried about Mr. Gourry." I said whispering.

"He'll be ok…this is just hard for him. He's already lost a lot of good people he cared about and he doesn't wanna lose Lina." Zelgadis whispered back.

I nodded I understood and kissed him on the cheek one more time I loved when he blushed it was just so cute!

Reiya POV

I wasn't sure what was going on in front of me but it looked like Amelia and Zelgadis had officially hooked up! I smiled at the two and then looked at Gourry. The poor guy hadn't said anything since we left. I knew what he was thinking.

The fact that we might have to fight and hurt her was driving him insane! How were we supposed to fight and hurt her? She was our friend and friends don't hurt friends! But I knew Luna was right I had to listen to her. She knew what she was talking about.

"Auburn, do you think we'll have to fight her?" I asked.

"I don't know Rei, but if we do we better be ready." Auburn replied.

"I don't wanna hurt her." I said.

"I know, I don't either. All we can do is remain calm until we get there." Auburn said.

"Yeah… I know. It's driving me nuts." I said laughing a little.

Auburn POV

I smiled softly and Reiya, she may have been immature at times but when she was really worried she just tried to make other people feel better. I looked around at everyone, tension was pretty high. I looked over at Luna who looked like she knew something that we didn't.

Were we getting close? Or was she just thinking? It was always hard to tell with her. Amelia and Zelgadis just kept talking to each other to keep their minds off of it. It was kind of cute. She would just give him a little kiss and his face was so red it could have passed as fire ball!

"Hey, Gourry, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"I wish I knew." He said quietly.

"I think we're getting closer." Luna announced.

"How do you know?" Asked Reiya.

"There are webs everywhere and nobody in this world ware these." Luna said pulling out Lina's clothes.

I looked over at Gourry who looked like he was literally about to kill someone if they had even touched Lina. Amelia looked like some kind of odd hope had been brought back by this clue. Now we really had to be on guard.

Luna POV

Well this was not good. First off my little sister was in danger and second off she was running around naked? I shook my head and reminded everyone to stay on guard. We kept walking until we came across a point in the forest where the trees intertwined and it looked like some kind of cave or something.

"I think we're here." I said calmly.

I looked at everyone behind me and gave thumbs up to go in. Everyone walked in front of me buy Gourry. He just stood there for a second.

"Gourry I know this is hard for you. You've lost a lot of people in your life, but to keep Lina in your life you need to not hold back alright?" I asked.

"I understand." Gourry said dully.

We walked in and looked around cautiously. I was really starting to worry; I saw signs of Lina's presence but nothing else.

"Luna!" I heard Amelia say.

I turned around and saw Lina. She was dressed different but she looked perfectly normal. She had on a bikini like top made from vines and shorts.

"Lina! Are you alright?" Gourry asked running towards her.

"Gourry don't! We don't know who she is yet." I said stepping in front of him.

"Luna it's me! I'm me." Lina said.

"Really? Then why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Well when I was trying to get away I lost my clothes they kept getting caught on trees so I had to make something to ware." Lina explained

Gourrys POV

I was so happy to see she was ok; she didn't look the least bit possessed. Sure the clothes were different but it was Lina! It didn't matter what she was dressed in. She was ok.

"Lina I was so worried about you." I said hugging her.

"GOURRY WATCH OUT!" Zelgadis yelled pushing me out of the way.

A/N: Well heres a nice long chapter right? Well I hope you liked it!! Please go check out Gerao-A awesome stories!!!!

THANK YOU


	17. Chapter 17

I fell to the ground and looked up at Lina. Her eyes were glowing red and it looked like she was trying to stop herself from moving any further.

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't Lina, and she would never hurt us.

"LINA WAKE UP!" Zelgadis yelled dodging her attacks.

"Get away from here! I can't control myself, and I say things I don't mean!" Lina yelled back.

I stood up and looked over at Luna; she seemed to be in some kind of shock. She wasn't moving or anything she just stood there with a scared expression.

"Lina come on wake up I don't wanna fight you!" Reiya said calmly.

Nothing was getting to her she just kept attacking us. Zelgadis was losing power because of how fast he was shooting out his attacks, Reiya was slightly cut up, Auburn had a huge gash in her arm, Amelia had at least a broken a rib or two , and then there was me. I looked over at Luna again, Lina was heading for her full speed, Luna stepped to the side and Lina slid into the ground.

"Lina don't do this, you know if I unleash all my power I can beat you." Luna said.

"Don't talk down to me! I am more powerful then you will ever be!" Lina screamed.

"Lina wake up please, I don't want to fight you!" Luna said.

"TAKE THIS!" Lina yelled casting a dragon salve.

It missed Luna by seconds because Amelia jumped in front of her. Amelia fell to the ground and Auburn ran over to her. Zelgadis was now more furious then before and I was still too shocked to really move.

"LINA HOW COULD YOU?" Reiya yelled with tears forming.

"This is who I am; it's who I've always been. You just never wanted me to be better then any of you." Lina said.

"That's it Lina, now I'm really gonna fight you." Zelgadis said pulling out his sword.

"And I'll help." I said pulling out my sword.

I didn't wanna fight her but it was the only way to make her wake up. She couldn't keep hurting everyone like this. And maybe if we got her to stop she would be able to wake up.

We fought for what seemed like forever, she would throw some attacks and Zelgadis and I would dodge them and then we would get a few little hits in here and there. Nothing was working and I was bleeding worst then before and I was really getting tired.

"Lina come on! Wake up! You don't wanna do this!" I said as I finally got a hold of her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she kept trying to get away.

"Come on Lina! Look at what you're doing, this isn't you! She has you under some kind of spell and you have to wake up!" I said holding her tighter.

"Gourry, please get out of here I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you are!" Lina said as her eyes went back to normal.

"Stay with me Lina, don't go back to that." I said.

"I can't! You have to get out of here. I promise I'll get out somehow but right now she's to powerful!" Lina said.

I could tell she was trying to fight off the spell Yami had put on her. How was she gonna get out if she was too powerful to beat now?

Before I could move or anything I lost her again. She was really losing control. Everyone was back on their feet trying to get her back to her senses. Luna had been fighting but I could tell she was holding back.

"LINA STOP THIS!" Luna said throwing a dragon slave at her.

Lina fell to the ground and stayed there for a second. Luna ran over and hugged her, she was murmuring some kind of spell. I had no idea what it was or what it would do, but I trusted Luna.

"…Now awake from this chaos and come back to the voices of loved ones. Lina, don't you dare let me down! I am you sister and if you're better then me you would be able to break free of this spell! You can do it Lina." Luna said holding her.

It was all I could really pick up. I moved closer and knelt down on Luna's right side. I didn't know what to do, I guess all we could really do was find Yami and beat the living daylights out of her.

"Leave…please. It's not safe." Lina said sitting up on her own.

"Lina, please come with us." Amelia pleaded.

"I can't…look at what I've done to you…all of you." Lina said as tears formed.

"We know that you didn't do it, Yami made you." Reiya said.

"Use your senses Lina." Auburn said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you out of here if it's the last thing I do Lina." Luna said.

"You can't save me this time. I'm going to be just fine. It will take me a little while but I'll get out of this." Lina said.

"Damn it Lina…stop being so stubborn!" I yelled.

"Gourry, I love you." Lina said now in tears.

"I love you too Lina. Come back please don't leave like this." I pleaded.

"Well isn't that precious." Yami said appearing out of no where.

"LET LINA GO!" Amelia yelled.

"Oh I wish I could but she made a deal, she's in my hands now. But don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Yami said pulling Lina to her.

A/N: So what do you think? I had a bit of writers block so sorry if its not to great!

THANK YOU

ANIMEDREAMERS45


End file.
